Paging Doctor House
by mysticalweather
Summary: House is avoiding clinic duty, and only one person can find him... WilsonCuddy UST


"Dr. Wilson!"

Turning at the sound of his name, Dr. Jimmy Wilson turned to see Dr. Cuddy hurrying towards him.

"Dr. Cuddy." He acknowledged as she fell in step beside him.

"Have you seen House?"

"Not recently. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I have a clinic full of patients, and no attending physician."

"But that's so unlike him." Wilson replied dryly.

"Yeah." Cuddy said with a sigh. "Look, if you see him, steal his cane and page me."

"Right." Wilson couldn't help but smile as he watched Cuddy walk off towards another wing of the hospital. Boy, was House ever gonna get it. Hell hath no furry like Cuddy on a rampage.

Glancing at his watch, Wilson figured he had about 15 more minutes before his next cancer patient's appointment.

_'If I were House, and I was hiding from Cuddy where would I go…'_ Cuddy had caught him hiding in the clinic exam rooms last week, so that was out. And she'd probably checked all the obvious places.

Unless…

On a whim, Wilson turned on his heel and began walking towards the elevator.

* * *

Looking through the glass, Wilson immediately saw House half-slouching behind the desk playing his Game Boy. Pushing the door open, Wilson stepped inside of the office.

"Let me guess…you hide in Cuddy's office while she's out looking everywhere else for you?"

"She sent you looking for me, didn't she?" House said without looking up.

"No. She just told me that she was looking for you."

"And so, you went looking for me like the good little lap-dog you are."

"I had some time." Wilson replied with a shrug.

"Right. Admit it, you like her." House said, dropping his Game Boy on the desk.

"Of course I do." Wilson replied with a shrug.

"No, I mean you _like_ her."

"I'm married."

"So what? You were married twice before Julie, too."

"I love my wife."

"And yet, you stare at Cuddy's boobs."

"And you don't?" Wilson countered.

"Sure, what's not to love? But unlike you, I don't have feelings for her."

"What makes you…"

"You're blushing."

"Just….don't be such a child." Wilson replied, ignoring the warmth spreading across his cheeks. "Besides, I know what you're trying to do. You started an argument to distract me from paging Cuddy to tell her where you are."

"Would I do that?" House asked, feigning innocence. "I don't need to anyways. You wouldn't turn me in."

"I wouldn't?"

"Nope. You may be Cuddy's lovesick lap-dog, but you're also my minion."

"I see." Wilson said, leaning down to reach for the phone on Cuddy's desk.

"Uh-oh." House said, looking past Wilson's shoulder. "Dr. Cuddy! I didn't even hear you come in. How long have you been standing there?"

Wilson felt his cheeks grow even warmer as he whirled around and saw Cuddy standing in the doorway.

"I see you found him." Cuddy said, her arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Uh…yeah…" Wilson trailed off, leaving a tense silence.

"I've been waiting for you Dr. Cuddy." House finally spoke up. "I had no idea you were out looking for me." Grabbing his cane, House got to his feet and glanced at his watch. "Wow, I was supposed to be on clinic duty, wasn't I? Well, I'd better be off, I'd hate to keep all those sick people waiting."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Dr. House." Cuddy cut in. "Foreman agreed to fill in for you."

"Damn." House said with mock disappointment. "You know how I love the clinic."

"Oh, not to worry. I told Forman you wouldn't mind taking his clinic duty for the next two weeks."

"Damn." House said, his disappointment real this time.

"Now, get the hell out of my office."

"I have a patient waiting for me anyways." Wilson trailed off as he and House moved towards the door.

"Wilson." Cuddy said just as he was about to follow House out. "I appreciate you tracking him down for me."

Wilson nodded and gave her a smile.

"Hey, Cuddy, no hitting on the help!" House called back through the doorway.

"Shut up, House." Wilson said, pulling the door closed behind him.

Cuddy hid a smile as the two doctors left her office. Once they were out of sight, she broke into a grin over the conversation she had overheard. God love House and his big mouth.

Maybe she'd give him a break from clinic duty after all.

The End


End file.
